Finding Something Different (will be rewritten)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: Klance, with omegaverse. Galra!keith Omega!keith Altean!Lance Alpha!Lance When the mission to get the Red Lion from the Galra fails miserably Lance and Hunk are captured they meet someone unexpected that changes their view on Galra as a whole. WARNINGS INSIDE PLEASE READ NOTES THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT
1. Patches and questions

**Ok to be honest ive been wanting to write this forever i love this AU but first im gonna put some info here so you dont get confused later on!**

 **note these are all things o kinda made up about the Voltron A/B/O universe**

 **THESE ARE ONLY FOR VOLTRON A/B/O**

 **-Omegas can not become pregnant uless the child is conceived during a heat**

 **-10,000 years ago omegas where well respected and seen as blessed beings**

 **-non omega Galra children (mostly Alpha) are not taght properly how to deal with omega pheromones so can be very aggressive around them and towards them.**

 **-Beta and alpha females are capable of having children but it is very unlikely and rare if it does happen the child usualy doesnt live past a month or less though a few where known to have survived.**

 **-Omegas dont get their first heats untill the ages 16-18**

 **-Betas are known to have better controle around strong pheramones**

 **-omegas though naturally submissive can be snappy and irritable**

 **-omegas almost alwase naturaly respond when ordered by an Alpha**

 **-Beta are very common and are often know to have formittable intalect**

 **-omegas have an affinity to healing (good at first aid and good doctors)**

 **-Alphas are Warriors and leaders naturaly strong willed and protecive over family or close friends.**

 **-(galra only) Omegas resemble cats (tails and tail ) while Alphas and Betas are had to tell apart.**

 **-Omegas are naturally thin and agile (Thus their cat likeness )**

 **I'll add more later but till then:**

 **keith first goes by Keia (key-ah)**

 **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters I somewhat own the plot but there are probably simillar ideas out their somewhere**

 **Warnings: mentions of Non-Con/Rape**

 **though not graphic , and male pronouns for Pidge cause it's easier for me.**

 **LOTS OF OOC FROM KEITH AND LANCE**

 **halfgalra!keith:Omega**

 **shiro:Alpha**

 **Hunk:Beta**

 **Pidge:Beta**

 **Altean!Lance:Alpha**

 **Allura:Beta**

 **Coran:Beta**

 **_**

The mission to capture the red lion back undoubtedly failed, utterly and miserably Failed.

Being down two lions Black and red , not mention two of the strongest (red being fastest and most agile and black littteraly being the strongest) They had a small chance of this actualy working...

Lance and Hunk ended uup crashing and getting captured Pidge being unable to save them by himself.

So this is how they got here:

Lance growled at the galra that pushed him along, Hunk was ahead of him being draged by another Alpha Galra.

Most of the gaurds where Alpha a few being Betas, Lance couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the hands of galra.

He was an altean it was only natural he feel uncomfortable around the race that killed his people. But the galra didnt know that.

Lance had enough sence to put up a human tranceformation when Blue had gone down knowing he would mostlikely be captured.

The galra where looking them over, pointing out the injuries they had recived in the battle.

"you're lucky they want to send you to the arena, or else we would let those get infected" the one pushing lance growled jaming the blaster into his back.

Lance growled again "like either of us would fight for your intertanment" he said gritting his teeth.

Hunk looked around nervously not sure where the Galra where leading them.

The Galra reached a Door with a cross on the door that reminded Hunk of the first aid symbol. The gaurds simply threw them in the room and shut the door rather harshly, both fell to the ground Hunk wincing when his injured leg hit the hard ground.

Lance and Hunk were confused until the faint sent of an Omega reached their senses.

They watched as a Male Omega stepped just barely into view. The omega looked different from any of the other Galra either had ever seen, his fur was much shorter and his irises where the only thing yellow about his eyes. The Omegas cat like features stood out his light colored ears stood on the top of his head surrounded by fluffy dark purple hair, a tail long and thin matched his ears as it swayed, lightly touching the floor.

The Omega looked unsure until he seemed to notice the injuries.

The Galra walked farther into view and a metal collar with a Empire insignia became prominent. The galra also looked young probably about their (Hunks , Lance is practically over 10,000 ) age. He wore what Hunk had reconized a similar outfit to Shiros Galra prison uniform.

He walked closer but cautiously, making light steps. "it would be best if you sat over there"

He pointed to two medical tables "I can tend to your injuries there".

His voice was quiet which didn't sound right for some reason, it also sounded like he hadn't spoken in weeks.

Lance was first to move to a table, the Omega seemed extra weary towards him mostlikely due to his Alpha status.

Hunk was next to try to move but only to fall on one knee when his other leg Gabe out from under him. The Omega jumped a bit moving closer to help purring calmly sencing Hunks fear. Hunk allowed the Galra to help suport and walk him to the medical bed.

"You may call me Keia, my job is to help you with your wounds" Keia said reaching over for some type of gell and bandages.

"what is that collar for" Lance couldn't help but ask, last time he had seen a Galra Omega she had been largely respected and was ordering people around with the help of other omega and Alpha leaders.

Keia looked confused, but continued to add the strange gell to Hunks leg.

Hunk also looked curious, is keia was a Galra why was he locked in here...

"We omega are only property, our jobs consisting of healing, birthing young and pleasing our masters. That is our duty as Omega" he said clearly as if it was somthing drilled into his head as a child but they could both hear the tinge of hate and regret in the Omegas voice.

This disturbed both of the paladins, somthing was definitely wrong. Keia finished with Hunks injuries and suggested he rest for a while. Hunk nodded with a thanks and layed onto the 'surprisingly comfortable' tables.

Keia went over to lance and began to look over his few cuts. "The gaurds will not be back for two days, your friends have that long to save you...I can tell them you need more time for you're injuries to heal though that might not not get you much..." Lance was surprised to say the least, "how do you know about our friends..." He asked skeptically "the gaurds love to gossip and when paladins end up defeating Zarkons very own student news travels fast" he sad calmly applying the same gell from earlier to one of his deeper cuts.

"You should rest as well it will do you good"

Keia left no argument as he retreated back to where ever he was before they arrived , which lance now saw was a door leading to another room possibly where he slept.

The next day Keia woke them early to fix their bandages and re-apply the gell.

Keia didn't stay long he was called out by a group of gaurds. Lance noticed the slight fear in the Omegas eyes but Keia went with them anyway.

When he returned he looked dead, his eyes dulled and dark bruises obvious even under his thin pale lavender fur. Lance knew exactly what had happened, he didn't forget what the Keia had said the other day, Hunk seemed to understand also "Keia are you ok"? asked Hunk being the kind person he was.

Keia smiled lightly before answering anything "I'm fine yellow paladin, though I am tiered but that is not of importance.at the moment"

Hunk looked a little sad at that but smiled "ok then"

Two days had passed and both lance and Hunk got to know Keia more.

Keia had also learned more about the two of them, he had even started acting more freely and less shy then he had originally. This please both Hunk and lance who had been working very hard to get through Keia's walls . of course they hadn't gather threw all of them but they had only know each other for two days.


	2. Fight

**ok to be honest I hated the last chapter i realy need to look over these things before I post them caus' let's be honest here, I can't spell and I have terrible grammar.**

 **but some how I'm in honors English?**

 **Idk**

 **any way hope this chapters better.**

 **more OOC**

keith/Keia's pov

_

My job was simple, keep champions and gladiators alive.

The two new gladiators they brought me seemed different, they usualy come in terrified or angry. These gladiators seemed calmer, a little scared but to be expected.

After a while of treating them I realized who they really were, they where the yellow and blue paladin. I couldn't let these two fight , they would die...

_

_

I along with all of the other Omegas within the Nursery ships (which they are not on) hated Zarkon. He was a beast that needed to be slayed, a dictator my mother had compared him to, though I never was compleataly sure what it ment.

I walked through my quarters , it looked like a cell with a small cot and no tables or personal items. This is where I had grown up, where I had been trained and conditioned into what the Galra wanted of me.

A slave

A toy

An item for their sick use.

(I switched to 3rd person by accident and didn't feel like switching it all so please forgive me )

Keia hated it, he wanted to be free. He wanted to fight, to run,

to fly.

Keia never knew why but he had alwase wanted to fly, just the the thought of being in the vast of space had excited him.

He doesn't remeber what it looked like, he wanted to see the stars and planets , he hadn't seen any of it since he was a cub.

since they had locked him in here.

He was only aloud in his quarters and the infirmary, not counting where ever the gaurds would drag him during their brakes.

Some times he wondered if there where any other Omegas within in the ship, he never saw one nor had he ever heard of any others.

Keia sighed , he should probably go check on the paladins two days had pasted so they would most likely be sent off soon.

Keia knew they wouldn't last long in hand to hand combat, without their wepons they were dead.

As he walked into the room he suddenly felt nervous, what if they put one of them against a champion.

he just hoped the other paladin could help these two.

That's when the lights went off.

He panicked slightly opening the door to the treatment facilities seeing the emergency lights seemed to have kicked in.

Sure galra can see in the dark but it was was still difficult and annoying.

The two paladins were sat on the same tables they've been on the last few days looking just as lost and confused a Keia.

Somthing was going on and Keia had a feeling he knew what it was.

He heard gaurds scramble past but a few stopped in front of the door.

The door slid open revealing three Galra with wepons, "omega, you and the paladins are to follow us, there is a breach in our security"

the alpha growled motioning the two Beta to contain the paladins.

Keia looked to the gaurd with disdain in his eyes but his face was a picture perfect example of neutrality.

The two paladins seemed to resist lance more then Hunk. The Betas walked out first with the paladins followed by the alpha and Keia.

They where almost to their destination when the scanners to the doors seemed to stop working , the doors locking.

Lance and Hunk smiled as the door behind them opened just enough for the space dad of the year to come flying in taking down the Alpha and two Betas, about to attack Keia.

Lance and Hunk emedietly stepped in,

" whoa ,man ,dude, He's with us" shouted lance who grabbed Keia by the back of his prisoners uniform.

Hunk held his hands up twords shiro "yea- he helped us out with our wounds and gave us food and stuff" he shouted frantically not wanting their new friend to get hurt.

Shiro looked sceptical but put his arm down.

Keia who seemed to no longer be completely frozen snapped back into reality.

"champion?" he seemed to whisper quietly but shiro seem seemed to hear him.

Shiro growled "do not call me that"

Keia imediately froze again, ears pinned back in fear, his tail wrapped loosely around his ankle.

"f-forgive me b-but th-that is the only n-name I know you by" he said quietly looking to the ground not making eye contact. He found that only made things worse.

Lance and Hunk looked at their friend worridly and back to shiro who now looked a little guilty at the beaten up omega.

Shiro was about to speak when-

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP"?!

Pidge sounded annoyed as hell, his voice sounded labored probably trying to avoid galra soldiers who were running amuck.

Shiro sighed "you can't bring him in the ship, Allura will be furious" Lance seemed to take that as a challenge. " Well it's my ship too, besides of it wasn't for Keia there's a huge chance we would both be dead" Lance seemed to growl out each word as if shiro was threatening him himself.

Shiro seemed a little shocked but nodded they didn't have time for this.

He and Hunk went out first as shiro had recovered their Bayards for them.

Lance stayed close to Keia and took down any of the galra or sentries that managed to sneak up on them.

Keia's heightened senses and knowledge of the ship (despite only seeing few areas)

helped a lot.

They eventually made it to the hangers of the galra ship, that's where Pidge planned to pick them up in the green lion.

Soldiers were quickly making their way twords them, they could already hear the thumps of their boots.

just as the soldiers and sentries had almost opened the door Pidge arrived in his battle worn lion.

Shiro jumped in first helping Hunk pull himself into the Lions mouth, just as lance was about to help Keia board a bast sounded and Keia pushed him twords the lion.

Lance flew far enough that shiro managed to catch him and pull him aboard complete panic on the paladins faces as they noticed Keia closing the hanger door and soldiers getting closer.

Keia was still standing there as the door closed.

He was smiling...why is he smiling?

oh that's right.

he had saved the first two people he had seen as friends and he was going to be punished for it...

he was fine with it.

But he wasn't going without a fight.

The hanger door closed completely, Lance could still see Keia's face as he turned towards his own hell.

he felt his heart tare as he saw the resign in Keia's smile...

That smile never did reach his eyes.

Hunk was scared their new dare he say friend had just sacrificed himself to the people he feared most just to save them.

People he had met 2 days ago...

Hunk wanted to cry.

\--

Keia smirked as the soldiers closed in on him.

Most he reconized.

He had never fought back in fear of punishment but, he saw it.

One of the things he had longed so much to see.

He saw space.

He saw the stars, passing planets and galaxies, swirls of colors and unknown reaches- He wanted to go there.

He wanted to fly there.

He felt his claws fall effortlessly fall into a stance. He remembered what his mother had thought him. She had once been a resistance fighter before she was caught and sent to the Nursery ships. She told him of the galaxies, of endless adventure, stars that would glisten and grant wishes.

He wanted to see what she saw.

Even if it ment fighting for it.


	3. Things needed to change

**Im alive!!!**

 **Ive been being pretty depressed the last few days and have had anxiety attacks all weekend but im starting to feel a biy better, this chapter will hopefully help.**

 **also not very good a fight scenes so you have been warned.**

_

keia spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth, he could smell and taste the metalic subsance that he had spilt.

Not all of it belonged to him, some of it bellonged to the dead or now dieing galra soldiers laying on thr floor.

whoever said an omega couldnt fight was wrong.

keia stood tall (despite him beign short) and angry, how he would escape he didnt know, but something told him he would, something told him he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Aslong as he fought for it he would survive, he had to.

so even as they dragged him away he bit, scratched and lashed out at the bodies that dared to try and hold him down.

Then, everything went black

...

...

...

_

 **With the paladins**

_

Lance sat in the hanger now in his Altean form, staring at the lion he pioleted

He couldnt save him, someone who was suffering and wanted to be free.

He couldn't save a person being tortured by the people he was supposed to beat...

He failed his only job, to save those who wanted freedom.

Alura walked in her dress flowing behind her, and her silver hair bouncing lightly as she walked.

"Lance, I understand you wished to save that... _Galra_...but you did what you could, there is nothing more you could have done"

Lance glared at his sister, she didnt know keia, she didnt know about his suffering, she didnt know about his pain.

Keia had told him of the nursery ships and of the Omega oath, it was a ceremony all omega must take when they turn 10 in earth years.

His sister didnt know, so he would tell her.

"Allura, we could have done so much more! we could save him! Do you know what they make him do?! Do you know what he has to do to survive there?!" Lance had stood up at this point, in such little time he had grown close to his galra care taker.

Allura was shocked, they had lost their family, their people and even their planet to these _creatures_ yet he stood up for one? After being kidnapped none the less.

Allura couldnt help but glare at her brother, she somehow felt betrayed, what had those galra done toher brothers mind? Just a few days ago he had the same veiws as her...what made them change?

Lance wasnt done, "he was born there, forced to do things, unthinkable things- do you **know** how Omegas are treated?! So much has changed Allura, so, so much...I dont think we can change it..." Lance trailed off his hands coming up to his face as he wiped the tears from his face.

Allura frowned what was he talking about? Omegas? they are known to be powerful leaders and fighters. The last Red paladin had even been a mated Omega, named kasiya.

"Brother please elaberate..."

Lance finished getting rid of his tears.

"The galra keep the omegas locked in these ships, they _breed_ them to make warriors and more Omegas.

when they turn 10 they take an oath that forces them into slavery.

They are the warriors toys and they- they , They force them to be pleasure servents..."

Lance was gritting his teeth, his anger clear as the path the ship traveled .

She was shocked.

How had so much changed...

How could they let this happen...

_

 **I'll be posting more later on but other then that here you go, hope this'll tide you over.**


	4. Lotor an asshole as usual

**Im alive !!!!** **but barely, i feel like crap and my typing has turned to shit.** **Enjoy.** **0000000000000**

Keia awoke to a unfirmiliar room, an older looking Druid stood infront of him, Haggar.

The woman smirked, his mother once compaired her smile to somthing called a grinch.

"Oh so, our pretty little omega has awoken. Its about time, you have a guest who has been waiting to see you"

As she said this she motioned for someone who was obviously waiting behind the door.

A firmiliar and sickining face turned around the corner, flowing white hair the reached the galras mid back and pointed ears, Prince Lotor, he was a hybrid like himself.

Altean and Galra, a forbiden relationship as the two were enemy races.

Keia snarled at the prince a slight panic riseing in his chest.

"now now my pretty little omega, theres no need to be that way, you've caught my attention again it seems" the prince sighed as he walked closer to where Keia was bound.

Keia hadnt had time to notice his shackls or the fact that the collar around his neck felt tighter.

He wanted to escape, last time he had caught the attention of the prince he was almost bought as one of his personal slaves.

The prince was known for his Harem of female omegas, but for some odd reason he was obsessed with Keia.

Lotor was an enigma, he never stayed on one ship for long and never visited the same arena twice unless forced.

Yet He had visited Keia a multitude of times, even after he had been trancefered to another ship.

He had even told him that he as the prince could buy or have whichever omega he wanted, and keia was next on his list.

The prince, thank god didnt have any kits, if he did keia was sure they would grow up to be just as much of an asshole as their father.

"Keia, dearest keia, you are quite the trouble maker...how old are you now?

i bet your fist heat is coming up soon, i bet many would love to see you full of kits"

The prince grinned and gripped Keias chin forcing the now terrified Omega to look him in the eye.

A moment of bravery and courage forced a growl from his throat, the prince looked only mildly suprised.

"see, thats the stubborness and bravery we need, you'll make wonderfull soldiors and breeders"

Keia felt like going bazerk on the bastard infront of him, how dare he speak to him like that.

keia managed to move his legs out from under him and swiftly kicked the unsuspecting hybrid in the stomach.

Haggar made a move to shock him when Lotor lifted his hand to signal her to stand down.

Lotor smirked wider, his face looking like it would split in half.

"Looks like our little omega needs to be punished, haggar, I'll take it from here"

Haggar left.

Keia was scared.

He wanted someone to save him.

He wanted...

He wanted to fight for himself.

but for now he needed to be saved.

0000000

Lance paced in the control room a plan to get Keia out already formulating in his mind, Keia had been moved ships.

Keia was somewhere and Lance couldnt find him.

The newly discovered Female (they them now )Pidge had hacked into the system only to find about 20 diffrent nursery ships.

Allura was shocked and discusted, Shiro despite being unsure about rescuing a Galra, agreed no one should have to go through that.

Hunk and Lance obvously wanted to save theit new friend, finding a way was going to be hard.

"Guys!!, I found somthing"!

Pidge yelled from their spot on the floor.

Lance was the fasted when getting to the computer, he scanned over the file quickly.

00000000000000000000000000

File: 640-H-7931

 _Name: Keia_

 _speices: Hybrid , Galra and unknown_

 _First gender: Male_

 _Secondary gender: Omega_

 _Prior incident Information:_

 _Multiple Escape attempts , violtent, non submissive at times._

 _Notes: Prince Lotor scheduled visit, Hagger scheduled visit, possable buyer (Prince Lotor)_

0000000000000000000000000000

Lance growled, some bastard was going to buy Keia. like hell he would let that happen,

A secound late he heard a gasp, his sister looked utterly shocked.

"Whats wrong Allura"

"you okay? do you need to sit down"

She just stood there staring at the file,

"Prince Lotor, Son of Zarkon...he..he's alive, THAT BASTARD"

Lance jumped at his sisters tone, he had only heard her speak like that once.

Before anyone could ask she explained.

"He hated the ideas of Omegas being treated as equal to Alphas and Beta, he would speak so openly about it, shaming any omega that dared be in his presence.

The Red Paladin was one of the few that spoke up against him, She was strong willed and smart, she easily won in a popularity vote, but...Lotor hated it, He...in the beginning of the war...the first reason we lost was because Lotor killed her the first chance he got...thats also how they obtained the Red lion"

The others were shocked, Lance had never met this Lotor guy but he knew the former Red paladin, she was kind and smart, she rarely let people talk down to an omega in her presence.

Lance was gonna kill this Prince the moment he saw him.

The others looked shocked and sad, how could someone do that? kill someone just because they were born a little diffrent.

It was sickining.

But now they knew where to find him, they could save someone they failed once.

There was someone they could save.

00000000

 **How was that?? ive had writers block and a shit ton on depression but that seems to make my writing a little better??**

 **Idk any way hope you liked it.**

 **\\\~Ray~/**


End file.
